This invention relates to phenethyl cyclohexylether derivatives, a novel process for preparing same, and to the use thereof in combatting insects as a result of the discovery that such cyclohexyl phenethylether derivatives are tobacco beetle pheromones or ectohormones; and in addition to the use of such phenethyl cyclohexylether derivatives in augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfumes, colognes and perfurmed articles (e.g., solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softeners, fabric softener articles, hair conditioners, odorants and deodorants). Obviously then, the invention also relates to a pleasant smelling pheromone or ectohormone useful for combatting insects yet, at the same time, not repulsive to the individual or group of individuals applying the pheromone or ectohormone to the area where the insects are to be combatted.
Pheromones or ectohormones are secreted by insects as so called socially active ingredients, e.g., as sexual attractant or aggregation substance. The use of these pheromones or ectohormones is known to attract insects into certain small sections of a contaminated area, to concentrate them in this area and then to destroy the insects in any known way, e.g., mechanically, chemically or with insecticides. This method leads to a very economical and concentrated use of the actual insecticides, especially of insecticides which are ecologically dangerous, whereby the spraying of large parts of the contaminated area in any expensive way, e.g., by spraying insecticides with an aeroplane, is avoided.
No pheromones have been discovered up to the present time for use with Lasioderma serricorne (F.). Thus, the pheromones known up to the present time belong to a large variety of chemical substances and are, as a rule, effective only with respect to certain insects such as, for example, for use in combatting insects of the order coleoptera and the family scolytidae and platypodidae which beetles cause substantial damage to forests and to the wood of trees generally as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,927,207 issued on Dec. 16, 1975.
Another problem as yet unsolved by the prior art concerns the utilization, either in conjunction with or as pheromones or ectohormones for insect attractants, of fragrance imparting, augmenting or enhancing agents. Such fragrance imparting, augmenting or enhancing agents must be either identical to or, at the very least, compatible with the pheromones or ectohormones. Previously such pheromones or ectohormones having their own aroma profiles usually have an aroma profile which either was esthetically displeasing or, at the very best, incapable of covering or deodorizing the chemical-like sharp, abrasive aroma of the insecticides used against the insects.
An optimal solution to the foregoing problems would be to create, in one chemical, a pheromone or ectohormone; an insecticide; and an aroma augmenting or enhancing substance which is compatible with said pheromone or ectohormone and with said insecticide.
Notwithstanding the aforementioned pheromone or ectohormone properties and notwithstanding the aforementioned insecticide properties, chemical compounds which can provide dry green hyacinth-like, rose-like, fruity and galbanum-like aromas which are both rich and full bodied as well as long lasting are desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute such desired nuances to perfumery compositions are high in cost, unattainable at times, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of these synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions. The search for materials which can provide more refined, more natural-like, long-lasting dry green hyacinth, rose, fruity and galbanum aromas have been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Arctander in "Perfume and Flavor Chemicals (Aroma Chemicals)", Volume II, 1969 describes phenylethyl alcohol as having a rose aroma.
Phenethyl propionate has been disclosed in the Journal of Economic Entomology, 66, (5), 1973, and has been indicated by McGovern et al to be an attractant for Popillia japonica Newman (Japanese beetles) particularly in combination with eugenol. Indeed, in that same paper by McGovern et al, it is indicated that trans-2-hexenal, a well-known perfume ingredient, is also a Japanese beetle attractant. The phenethyl propionate has the structure: ##STR4##
In another paper by McGovern et al, Journal of Economic Entomology, Volume 63, No. 1, page 276, it is indicated that methyl cyclohexanepropionate and certain related chemicals are also attractants for Popillia japonica Newman.
Research concerning Lasioderma serricorne (F.) and attractants therefor are limited to the use of extracts of natural food odors. Thus, the paper by Fletcher and Garrett entitled "Ovipositional Response of Three Strains of the Cigarette Beetle to Extracts of Food Odors" in Tobacco International, 182 (5), pages 166-169, Mar. 7, 1980, Fletcher and Garrett disclose that the ovipositional response of three strains of the cigarette beetle is a function of different food odor attractants.
Nothing in the prior art, however, discloses the unexpected, unobvious and advantageous properties of the phenethyl cyclohexylethers having the generic structure: ##STR5## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are the same or different and each represents methyl or hydrogen with the proviso that one of R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 is methyl and the other two of R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are hydrogen; or processes for preparing same by reacting the phenethyl alcohol derivatives with cyclohexene. These compounds are not only useful per se for augmenting or enhancing the aroma of perfume compositions, colognes and perfumed articles but are also useful as Lasioderma serricorne (F.) pheromones and, in addition, as Lasioderma serricorne (F.) insecticides.
Ethers containing the phenylethyl moiety, however, are known in perfumery. Thus, Ishikawa et al, Japanese Kokai No. 77-07911 of Jan. 21, 1977 (abstracted in Chem. Abstracts 87:135063q) discloses the genus of compounds defined according to the structure: ##STR6## as being useful in perfumery; wherein R is alkyl; alkenyl; aryl; aralkyl; as well as cycloalkyl and R.sup.1 is hydrogen or the same as R and R.sup.1 is hydrogen or the same as R and R.sup.2 is alkyl or phenyl alkyl. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,970 discloses the use of the compound having the structure: ##STR7## as being useful in augmenting or enhancing perfume aromas. It is indicated that this compound is prepared by reacting phenylethyl alcohol with an aluminum mercury couple to form the triphenyl ethoxy aluminum and the triphenyl ethoxy aluminum is then reacted with dimethoxy sulfoxide to produce the phenylethylmethylether. French Demande No. 2,373,276 of July 7, 1978 (abstracted in Chem. Abstracts 90:127414b(1979) discloses the compound having the structure: ##STR8## as being useful in augmenting or enhancing perfumes such as lilac perfumes.